1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing and a processing apparatus according to which wood is processed into a predetermined shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wooden materials that are natural materials attract attention. With a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products made of wood exhibit individual features depending on positions of the raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. Such individual features of each wood product give it a unique quality. In addition, surface flaws and discolorations caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm and familiar feeling in the user. Thus, the wooden material attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals. Techniques for processing wooden materials are also developing dramatically.
According to one conventionally known technique for processing wooden materials: a wooden board is softened with water absorption and compressed; the compressed wooden board is cut along a direction substantially parallel with a direction in which the compressive force is applied, whereby a primary fixed product with a sheet-like shape is obtained; and the primary fixed product is deformed into a desired three-dimensional shape under heat and moisture (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3078452 Publication). Further, according to another conventional technique, a softened wooden sheet is compressed and temporarily secured in a prepared mold and left in the mold until the wooden sheet recovers. Thus a wooden product with a desired shape can be obtained (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-77619 Publication).
Conventionally, when it is required to form an opening or a cutout portion in a wooden piece, cutting, punching, die-cutting, or the like is performed on the wooden piece after the wooden piece is properly formed by compression.